SleepWalk
by Magawa
Summary: Mizuki does some interesting things when she sleepwalks. Sano just happens to be awake to witness them...


A.N.: Why are they never mine? Fate is cruel. I'm hoping to have a matched pair of 'Sleep' stories for Sano and Mizuki. I do love this pairing…

* * *

Sleepwalk

By Magawa

No matter which way he turned or rolled or moved – nothing – absolutely nothing, was comfortable.

Heaving a dissatisfied sigh at his apparent insomnia, Sano kicked a leg out of the covers exposing it to the cool night air before flinging an arm up over his eyes. The troubled motions seemed to only waken him further and Sano groaned in annoyance. He could fall asleep anywhere at anytime and yet here in his nice, cozy, comfortable bed he couldn't get any rest at all.

Glancing upwards towards his sleeping roommate, Sano cursed himself for being a fool. He wasn't quite sure when the "if all else fails, look to Mizuki" habit actually began, but it was certainly starting to grate on his nerves.

Before Mizuki he was always able to sleep. Before Mizuki, sleeping used to be one of his favorite activities. But now… sleep and everything else that he was used to doing and feeling and wanting… well, they all came second to Mizuki now.

Feeling both irritated and at peace with that thought Sano rolled over again. He hadn't been getting much sleep lately and now, even when he was actually able to sleep he couldn't.

And of course, the reason he hadn't been getting much sleep was sleeping above him. Mizuki was a sleep-walker. Every night for the past week or so she would wake up, go use the bathroom or get a drink and then return to bed to sleep. The only problem with that was that she never made it to _her_ bed on the top bunk. She always crawled into his bed, which was on the bottom. Sano rolled his eyes in remembered annoyance.

But she wasn't there invading his space or his sleep tonight. So what was his problem?

Flipping to lay on his stomach, Sano curled his arms around his pillow and flipped his legs out flat behind him. It had never taken him this long to get to sleep before. Even just closing his eyes wasn't enough to do it – that only seemed to wake him up even more as his mind danced around questions and images and worries – all of them Mizuki related.

At one point he thought he had fallen asleep only to glance at the alarm clock placed near his bed to read that only five minutes had passed since his last glance to the clock.

"Great," he mumbled pressing his face into the pillow in annoyance. It was only two-thirty in the morning. Either the time needed to move faster so he could just be awake and do stuff or he needed to just fall asleep… Blinking tired, unsleepy eyes at the clock Sano hoped desperately for option two. Groaning once more Sano flung himself over and onto his back as he glared at the ceiling of his bunk.

He could hear her bed creaking above him as she stirred. Great now he'd woken her up too. He sighed again as he watched her crawl down out of bed. He hadn't wanted to really wake her up, but now that she was awake maybe she could help him to sleep. Despite her apparent silliness, or perhaps because she was actually a girl, Mizuki had good advice for nearly every situation. It was as if she had the inherent knowledge of mothering in her or something.

Interested eyes watched her descent from the bunk, and followed her path over to her dresser. Curious as to what she was doing, Sano called out softly to her, "Mizuki! Hey, what are you doing?"

Seeming to not hear him, Mizuki continued on with whatever she had planned to do. Opening up a drawer in her dresser, Mizuki looked through it's contents before closing it again and opening the next one. Going through it in the same manner as the first, Mizuki shut it too before opening the next drawer. She went through all the drawers in the same way.

Sano was, of course, more than a little confused. Even if she was sleep-walking, which he presumed she was by the way she was behaving, her actions were unfamiliar. Usually she only went to the restroom or opened a bottle of water for a drink. Never had she rifled through her clothing. What was the purpose in that?

After opening and closing all of her drawers twice, Mizuki opened for a third time one in the middle. Grasping a long-sleeved t-shirt and pulling it out Mizuki dropped it on the floor. Pulling out another shirt, this time shorter-sleeved, Mizuki tossed it too to the floor. After several more tossed shirts she seemed to find one she liked, for instead of tossing it to the floor like the others she placed it on the top of the dresser and closed the drawer with a resounding thud.

Turning slightly Mizuki began to peel off the shirt she had been wearing previously. Sano's tired eyes widened in amazement. Either he was having an amazing dream or this was actually reality. Eyes still wide he pulled them away from the form she was unconsciously revealing to him.

As the strength of his will weakened, he slowly brought himself to look at her again. There, she was putting the other shirt on. Heaving a sigh of relief that things hadn't progressed to a more interesting place, Sano laid back on his bed and attempted to return his breathing to normal.

Of course his course of thoughts would allow no such thing. What if she had crawled into his bed topless? What if she had _completely_ stripped and crawled into his bed? What if she wasn't sleepwalking and was actually toying with him on purpose? What if…?

Forcefully shoving those thoughts from his head, Sano reasoned that Mizuki was far too innocent to attempt such a thing, even in her sleep. And just because he fantasized about her didn't necessarily mean she felt the same way. Sure she had come all the way from America just to be with him and see him jump, but that didn't mean she loved him or wanted him like that. If anything, her unwillingness to tell him that she was actually a girl was as good as telling him that she didn't love him.

Feeling his heartbeat slow with those depressing thoughts his eyes closed in defeat, only to open once more as he felt a weight depress the edge of his bed. He'd forgotten that Mizuki was out of her bed…and now she was impossible to ignore.

The shirt she'd put on was of much thinner material and sleeveless causing Sano to think she must have been too hot up in her bunk. But now she was curled up against his side and actively snuggling into shoulder. She even went as far as to pull the covers up around them before sighing contentedly.

He couldn't believe she'd slept through all of that… Glancing down at the still sleeping girl he finally allowed himself to relax into the bedding. Sano found his thoughts clearing and his heartbeat slowing with each even breath that she took. For some unknown reason, with her lying here like this it was almost an effort to keep himself awake…

Lifting his eyes once more to the clock at his bedside, Sano took a deep breath and allowed his eyes to close.

_Fin_.

* * *

A.N.: Just in case you were wondering this isn't one of those things that has happened to me… Although that would have been fairly interesting… 


End file.
